x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Odyssey
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (32) 8.72 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (35) 8.87 GameRankings: (68) 7.98 'User Comments' _OujiDoza_ - 9 - wonderful, wonderful game 765351 - 10 - The best jrpg Alice24 - 10 - Great game bowser28 - 9 - agree this game was fantastic Minus one point for the freaking pick up every item in the game achivment Chrono Trigger Rules - 9 - stupid kid characters and too much time without a save point sometimes. CoachTravis - 9 - Same rating I gave last time. The story is great, characters are great, 1,000 Years of Dreams is an awesome feature, and overall it's an excellent traditional JRPG, in the style of classic FF. This is what Star Ocean should have been like. But the two aren't even similar, nor are they supposed to be. dai_t75 - 8 - Been a while since I played it, but I remember most of it and really enjoyed it. dark keyblade master - 5 - Some nice designs but dated combat, poor pacing and mediocre writing. DarknessR18 - 9 - I'm still on the first disc but so far 9/10. I'm loving every second. This is what Star Ocean should have been like. Dumper1 - 8.5 - I really enjoyed it. As usual people are being stupid throwing 10/10 around, while it's a very good game it's certainly not a 10/10. electrolyzer - 10 - One of the best JRPGS i've ever played. from finland - 9.5 - Best j-rpg of new generation. Garp_fist - 9 gaymer15 - 10 - My favorite JRPG in the 360 and in my top 10 for sure. This is the only game that has made me tear up. googler - 10 Hucast9 - 10 leechaolant5 - 10 - Loved every aspect of it. link0316 - 9 - great game. maga power - 6 - random battles really dragged this game down. Mitsuhide11 - 10 - Loved the old school Final Fantasy feel to it, the Thousand Years of Memories and the soundtrack. Nightfallo1uk - 8 - very easy, human characters become redundant and there are a few to many cut scenes and not enough play time. Still the dream sequences are lovely and so is the soundtrack. ninja rabbit - 8.5 - Best JRPG of this gen (which isn't saying much) and really this is the game FFXIII should have been. A few minor annoying things but nothing that ruins the game. ninja_starX - 10 pestilence4201 - 10 - one of the best console rpgs this generation Red_Chair - 6 - boring random battles and turn based. What is this? 1946? ROFLd - 10 - best jrpg this gen from the father of FF runuts27 - 4 - one of the worst RPG's I've ever played Santo3485 - 10 - Still my favourite jrpg current gen. Completed it twice. Instant love for Mistwalker. supersvegeta - 9 - The Dreams baby! The_Dark_Slay3r - 10 - I've only played through 2 of the disc's while taking a break from the game after each one. This is exactly what I look for in a JRPG. They could easily have split this game into 2 games. Best JRPG I have played this generation, heck maybe even this decade. ThousandMaster_ - 8.6 - Haters have to hate when They are insecure It was a good game. Not even in the top 25 jrpgs this gen for me. But it was solid. It does get over hyped.........which is why i gave it an 8.6 on my personal scale venats - 10 - in my opinion one of the best rpg game on the 360 and the 1st game to ever make me cry VenomousVidiot - 7 - i thought it would be a lot better. way too retro for me. zinsindetta - 9.5 Zorack64 - 10 - I really enjoyed this game. It actually moved me to tears a few times.